Get Off My Planet!
by persian85033
Summary: Finished! This is a Captain PlanetIsis Trilogy fanfic. The problems on earth have become…unbearable. It is too polluted, people have made too many mistakes, etc. They think that they can “solve” this problem by moving to another planet. R
1. Chapter 1

"Everything is ready, Captian."A crew member was telling Captain Tryon of the Pegasus Two.

"Very well,"the Captain answered. "Begin countdown immediately."He ordered.

In the ship, a hundred passengers were already strapped in, in a hypno sleep. On over crowded Earth. Ten seconds later, the ship was in outer space, heading towards Ra, in the constellation Indus.

Gaia and the five planeteers watched sadly, from Hope Island. Earth was in ruins. There were almost no natural resources left, it was overpopulated, and the problems seemed to have no solution. She had foreseen all this. She and the planeteers had tried to stop it, but people would not listen.

"So this is the solution?"asked Linka.

"It certainly looks like it."Gaia told her.

"Ha, I'd like to see how long their new planet lasts."Wheeler commented. "Probably not very long. At least this one didn't."

"But how could people do this?"asked Kwami. "How could they just leave, without any guilt, or remorse? It is just absolutely wrong. And heartless."

"Yes, it is."Gaia agreed.

With them, were twelve friends, Arthur, and his cousins, who were dectuplets, and their cat, Sissy. The girls' names were Maria Xoaquina, Maria Xitlalli, Maria Xaviera, Maria Xacinta, Maria Ximena, Maria Xiomara, Maria Xochilt, Maria Xosefina, Maria Xulia, Maria Xamila.

"You shouldn't be surprised."said Ma.Xoaquina. "At least we aren't. At the rate people were going, destroying the planet, I'm surprised it even lasted as long as they did. Let's hope they all go, and they never come back. What's wrong, though, is that they should leave the planet the way it is! We shouldn't let them go, until they leave the planet exactly the way they found it. Clean, and unpolluted. I think, soon, nothing will be able to live here."

"You aren't serious, are you?"asked Mati, horrified. "There are some good people, what about us? And you?"

"We are not people. People are evil, heartless creatures. They don't care about anyone but themselves."

"That's not true. I'm sure people will understand that it's wrong, and they will make an effort to help clean up the planet!"

"No, they won't. They haven't done anything up until today. Or no, they have done something. Damage, that's what they've done. They don't even respect their own species. They like to kill just for the fun of it. If it is fun."

"Don't listen to them, Mati."Arthur told them.

"But they're right."Wheeler said.

"I guess they are."Arthur shrugged. "The problem is, what are we going to do about the problems here on Earth? From what I know, this isn't really new. They've been planning to do this for decades already. Ever since space travel was possible, you know, first the tours of the moon, and the solar system, and now this. You see, they think, well, they know that it is possible to adapt other planets to sustain human life. Some scientists have been outspoken against it, it has taken a lot of money, time, energy, you know."

"Money, time and energy that could and should've been used to solve problems here on Earth!"said Ma.Xamila angrily.

"Yes, but you know people have the tendency to choose what's worse for them."

"And you have to remind us."

Then they began to cool down. No one said a word. The dectuplets looked around them. Really, only this one little island was the only 'decent' place to live, now, not even at Piedras Grandes was it clean. They had done their best to keep people off their property and to keep the trees, and all the plants and animals that lived there. However, the polluted air still reached Piedras Grandes, and even the subterranean river was polluted.

Their cousin, Arthur, had also done his best to help the Planeteers, Gaia, and Captain Planet in their mission of saving the Earth. Since he was a genius, despite the fact of being only eleven years old, he spend most of his free time thinking of ways to conserve energy. At his house, everything was solar-powered, including his Gameboy, and thanks to his ideas, he usually got around in a small solar-powered scooter.

The problem mostly was getting other people to do the same. People were pretty much set in their ways, and the only way Arthur ever got his inventions and ideas through, was by making all the his inventions as flashy, so teenagers would be attracted by them, but even that had failed to do much.

"Well,"asked Gi. "Where will they go?"

"First, to a planet called Isis. Though, you would think, though, they could've done better? The star, or sun, is very hot. It burns ten times hotter than our sun. That will mean a lot of ultraviolet. I guess they must've taken a lot of medicine to give the chemotherapy. They're probably going to need it. A lot of skin cancers from those rays. And the oxygen content is kind of low. Not the same as here on Earth, even with the atmosphere this polluted. So, what they're guessing to do is build up the oxygen content."

"Don't tell us now they're stealing the oxygen we have here on Earth!"cried Wheeler.

"No, they will get out of plants, you get the idea." He shook his head, then smiled. "I guess you've got a point, Wheeler, the planet wont' last very long. They're only colonizing it and they've already made plans on how to ruin it."

"What do you mean 'made plans on how to ruin it'?"asked Kwami.

"What I mean is this. You see, there is already life on this planet, plants, animals, you know. And it really isn't meant to support human life, as I told you because of the star, and the oxygen, and see, if they change the atmosphere, by adding more oxygen, as they're planning to, that would be, well, very bad. I'm guessing these plants and animals have already adapted to the climate on this planet, you see. The change in the oxygen content and the ultraviolet could be very, very harmful to them."

"How do they plan to change the ultraviolet."asked Wheeler. "Are they planning to do something to the sun?"

"The oxygen. You see, just like here on Earth, it's kind of like the ozone layer. It protects us from too much ultraviolet, you see. If there is more oxygen, the ozone layer will be thicker, and the ultraviolet will be filtered out."

"Oh."Wheeler answered. He didn't really get what Arthur was saying. "So, they will make this planet another Earth?"

Arthur just sighed.

"We'll see."he answered.

"How long will it take them to get there?"asked Linka.

"Let's see, it should probably take them...about two weeks, at least that's what they're planning."

Later, the dectuplets were sitting on the beach of Hope Island with Sissy.

"This is just low, Sissy."Ma.Xoaquina said.

"Yes, it is."Sissy answered.

"We should do something. We can't let them get away with it!"Ma.Xoaquina said violently.

"I think they already have."Ma.Ximena answered sadly.

"No, no, no, no! It makes me angry. I never really liked people in the first place. I'm glad we're not like them."

The girls were in fact, different from other people. That was why they were on Hope Island, with Gaia and the Planeteers. They were in touch with nature, almost like Gaia herself, with the only exception that they were mortals, and not spirits like her. Sissy was just like the dectuplets in that same way.

"I hate them. I hate them all. I always have. Except Cuzzy, and the Planeteers."said Ma.Xochilt.

"We should've just done what they do, and killed them, just like they've killed off so many other species. I don't know why people say they reason, when really, it's actually those stupid animals that reason more than people ever have. Maybe it's because of heart. The power that animals possess in such quantities and people posses nothing of."

"Could we have killed all the humans? There's so many of them."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, indeed, on the planet Isis, Olwen, the spirit of Isis, looked around her. She loved to sun at the top of the mesa. It was so lovely up here. She looked around her at the red and purple mountains to the north, east and west. To the south was a valley.

Suddenly, as she looked up at the sky, she noticed that something was coming down. Oh, dear, she thought. She got up, and ran towards the southern edge of the cliff. It was a big, black thing. She had not seen anything like it before, and the noise it made was unbearable. She couldn't believe it. All the animals fled, as it descended. What could it be?

Suddenly, it stopped, right in the middle of the valley. Olwen looked down, fascinated, as a door opened, and out stepped what looked to her as the most unbelievable of creatures. At least they didn't look like any creature she had ever seen here on Isis. They were looked pink and soft, at least most of them did.

There are so many of them, thought Olwen. What do they want? Where did they come from? The creatures looked around them, at the valley, and the mountains. They weren't like the rest of the creatures here, because even from this height, she could see and hear that they talked. Maybe that way, I can find out what they want. And what they're doing here on my planet, she thought.

All of the settlers looked around them at the mountains, and the valley. They had to stay in the valley because of the low oxygen content, and the ultraviolet. They began to set up houses, and cutting the trees and grasses in the valley.

What are they doing?thought Olwen furiously. What do they think they're doing? My valley, my planet! They can't change it. It's perfect just how it is. How dare those strange beings come out of nowhere, to destroy her very own planet.

Olwen left her mesa, and climbed down the side of the cliff, and reached the valley.

"What are you doing?"she asked furiously. "Who are you? What do you want? Where did you come from?"

The settlers were shocked at what they saw. They knew that on this planet there were only animals, that the game was plentiful, and that there were no beings with near-human intelligence. And here, before them stood an alien.

"We didn't know there were aliens on this planet."said one of the settlers.

"Aliens?! This is my planet. What do you want? Why are you cutting down these trees? This is my valley. My planet. Why are you changing it?"

The captain stepped forward.

"We mean no harm."he said.

"No harm? Just look what you are doing! And you mean no harm? Go back to wherever you came from. That's where you belong. Not here. This is my planet."

"We had to leave our other planet."

"Well, you're going to have to leave Isis, too. I don't want you here."

"Our planet is overcrowded, worked out and damage. We need to start someplace new. Perhaps you could help us. We didn't think there were aliens on this planet."

"I don't care what happened to your planet. What planet was that, by the way?"

"Earth."

"Earth? I don't know about anything changing on Earth, and I don't care. However, you can't change this valley. Leave it the way it is, if you want to stay."

"We can't do that. We need to have houses."

"Why not live in a cave?"

"Caves?! Good heavens, no! We can't live in caves."

"They are good enough for all the other creatures. Why not you, too?"

"We are not like the other creatures."

"I am beginning to see that."she said angrily, eyeing all the settlers and looking at the places where the grasses had been cut.

"We need to live in houses."

Olwen sighed.

"Why couldn't you have stayed on your planet? Well, I guess you could build the houses, you already cut down the grasses and a few trees, but no more. You will only build the houses. Just that. After that you build nothing else, do you understand?"

"Yes. And now that you are here, if we were to need your expertise, where can we get a hold of you?"

"On the mesa. I live halfway up the mesa, or sometimes on the top."

"The mesa? But the ultraviolet...and the oxygen."

"Why should that bother me?"

"Oh, well, we shall see each other again?"

"Maybe."said Olwen, and she walked away towards the mesa.

Back on Earth, everyone knew that the settlement had been successful.

"They got that far. I guess you could say that's something."Arthur was telling them.

"Wow. I didn't know you had so many connections."said Wheeler. "You find out about these things pretty quickly."

Arthur sighed.

"Hard not to. It was on all the news channels, and newspapers, Wheeler."

"Wouldn't it have been better if the ship had just been meteor struck, or something?"asked Ma.Xiomara.

"Guys, please."Arthur said. "We just have to see what kind of things are going to happen. I don't think they will be good, though. I've got a very bad feeling about all this, you know."

"I guess our mission is over, Gaia."said Kwami sadly. "There's no hope left."

"Don't say that, Kwami."said Mati.

"It's true."Kwami told him.

"Yes, sad but true."Arthur repeated.

"Everybody should've just forgotten about trying to make people open their eyes, and just taught them a good lesson."Ma.Xochilt said. "People will never open their eyes, not even now. They will simply go somewhere else, and see what damage they can do."

Her sisters and Sissy agreed.

"Maybe we can still do something about the people who are still here."said Mati.

"What can we do, Mati? Look, recycling won't do much, because, well, people don't recycle, anyway, and as for energy conservation, please, I have an aunt who just loves to keep the lights on, because she knows that will make us mad, and an she says we shouldn't be wasting our time worrying about stupid things like that. Ha. But of course, what else can you expect from a human."

"The only problem with you, is that you're too negative."Mati said angrily.

"Negative? No, of course not, we are just being realistic. If people haven't changed by now, they probably never will. We've tried everything we can think of. Have we not?"

"Well, yes, but maybe we didn't think of everything."

"Maybe Mati is right."said Arthur. "You know, I've been thinking lately, and I just came up with something. You see, we should get more people to start becoming planeteers, by having them join the Planeteers."

"What are you talking about?"asked Linka.

"It's really very simple. I was thinking we should start something like a Planeteer Association, or club, or something. Look, it's simple. My cousins, over here, have always said people don't care about anything but money, right? That's where I got the idea. You see, what if we paid people to recycle, and conserve energy? They sign up, and well, we could pay them to sign up, and when they do, you see, there are different areas. I've sorted it all out by your rings.

Kwami will be in charge of the first branch, which will be planting trees. This one is, like, if you join it, you must plant trees, and take care of them, and the person who plants the most trees will win a prize.

Wheeler, in charge of recycling. People will separate the organic and inorganic wastes in their homes, and instead of the city trash trucks picking it up. Every week, we will have a special truck, to pick it up, and of course, people who will see how much you've collected, and the person to do the best will win a prize.

Linka, in charge, energy conservation. You will keep track of people's electric bills, and so forth. And well, I'm kind of stuck on this one. I think we ought to have two prize winners for this. One, the one that has used the least energy, and two, the one that has made the most progress, in changing their energy consumption. And of course, we will also encourage people to use solar power, but more about that later, one step at a time.

Gi, the same, only with water, instead of electricity. And finally, Mati, you should be in charge of endangered animal products. Teaching people not to support the poachers.

At the end of the quarter, it will be in quarters, I think, the branch that has made the most progress will get a prize for its members. I thought we should start everything with a big fair. That way , it will attract more people."

"Arthur, that is a great idea!"cried Mati.

"Well, I just thought it would be neat."he said.

"We should get started right away!"said Kwami.

"Well, first, of course, will be...recruiting, or should I say hiring people. Luckily, money isn't a problem for us, since we will be non-profit, and a lot of my relatives will be happy to help us."

"Everybody to the GeoCruiser."

And they began making plans all the way to Arthur's house, where the preparations would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should also keep track of how well the settlers are doing on their new planet, shouldn't we?"asked Gi.

"Wouldn't that just be a waste of our time? We already know how they're doing. Destroying it, just like they've destroyed this one. Didn't Arthur tell us that they would ruin it just by changing the oxygen content?"asked Ma.Xiomara.

"Well, yes, but surely not so fast."

"It surprises me how little you know about people, Gi. People will never change, it seems. If only they would finally finish each other off. Like in a war, or something. But of course, even something like that hurts the environment, doesn't it. Do you know, the trenches from the first World War, are still there, like scars in the earth's surface?"

"Maybe we should forget about the new planet, and start getting this project underway. Fast. The sooner, the better."Arthur said.

"Yes. You're right, Arthur. Maybe there really isn't any hope, guys, but we have to keep trying."said Wheeler.

"Well said, Wheeler."Mati said.

Meanwhile, on Isis, Olwen was furious that these strange settlers had come to invade her planet. She did not like them, however, it seemed that they intented to stay, and nothing she said or did would change their minds. No matter how coldly she treated them.

I just hate them, she thought, looking at how the plain below the mesa was being changed. The water in the river, had always been clean. Sparklingly clean. And now, it was getting dirtier. It was not clear anymore, and the fish were beginning to die.

Down in the valley, suddenly, the wind began to rise. All the settlers were startled. The sun had been shining only seconds before, and now the wind was sucking up the sand, and you could not even see your hand. Of course, they knew about the storms on Isis, however, that only happened in the spring, not now. And they did not expect on so soon, and with no shelter! They ran to find shelter wherever they could.

The next day, Arthur told the Planeteers about the storm on Isis.

"It was very odd, really. I mean after all the computer care in choosing the new planet, they were sure that nothing like this would happen. But, it seems that it was unpredictable. Look on the bright side, or not so bright side, if this new planet is unpredictable, then they will not be able to stay on it. They will have to return to Earth, and probably have no choice."

Gaia looked at him. She knew why the storm had arrived the way it did.

"They will not be able to predict these storms, Arthur."she said.

"Well, from the look of it, no. And it isn't like a rain or thunderstorm here on earth, this would be more of a radiation storm. A lot of radiation, you know, I told you about the ultraviolet, and all that. Well, It's like it would be raining that, and sand. It's difficult to explain, you know."

"I know about the storms on Isis."said Gaia.

"Who doesn't? If they read the newspapers, watch the new, etc."

"I don't."Wheeler commented.

"I think what you don't know would fill several books, Wheeler. No offense. I'm just telling the truth, you know."Arthur told him, shaking his head.

"I knew before the newspapers."said Gaia.

"What are you talking about, Gaia? Do you mean to say that you are not the spirit only of Earth, but of the other planets, too?"he asked, astonished.

Everyone looked up.

"Gaia, that would be wonderful. Maybe you could people to stay away from other planets."cried Ma.Xoaquina.

"No, I am not the spirit of the other planets. Only of Earth. But the other planets do have spirits. All of them. And the stars, too. The spirits of Isis and Ra will not be happy with people on their planets, revolving around their star."

"That must have been what caused this in the first place."cried Arthur. "Well, when the people got there, of course, they must have been surprised. They hadn't expected people, and then, the people would probably have started to, you know, use the resources there. That could not have made them happy. People aren't native to this planet, in this solar system."

"Exactly."

"Oh. So what are we supposed to about it. I guess we should warn them. That they better say good-bye to their planet and the creatures that live there. Because humans are there now, and you just have to look at Earth, and in a short time, your planet will be exactly like this one."said Ma.Xamila.

"I hate to admit, but you know, they're right."said Kwami. "We've tried so hard, but no results. What makes you think other planets will get results."

"Maybe by asking people to leave?"asked Mati. "Saying that people will not be welcomed there until they learn to take care of their own planet?"

"And people are actually going to listen? I doubt it. If they haven't listened until now, they probably never will."

"We can't give up hope. Not with out project underway."

"Exactly. This is just the last hope. Don't you see? And the only reason people will do this, of course, will be for money. Not because they care. Suppose one day we run out of money, or that we didn't have any to begin with. That would make a gigantic difference. The difference being, that no one will want to join us."

"You are too negative."

"We are not too negative. We are just realistic. It's not good to live up in fantasy land, Mati. Thinking people are angels. People are just devils."

"There are some good people."

"I've never met any of them."

"What about your parents? Us?"

"My parents had their faults. And you. Gaia chose you, and she trusts you, so we do, too. We don't question the spirit of the Earth. She gives us life."

Mati just sighed and shook his head.

"Does this mean you are not going to help?"he asked them.

"Oh, we will. We just don't think it will do much. We still believe in doing something. Maybe the something is just a waste of time, and it's useless, but it's something."

Mati looked at them very sadly. He knew they probably had a point, but they seemed to have so little hope. He knew that they were not bad. They had a lot of heart, just not where people were concerned. They would go to any lengths to save anyone, or anything. A tree, an animal, even a CD player. The only thing they would not do is save a human. In order for something, or someone to win their respect the something or someone had to be not human. They loved their family, and their friends, but they didn't hold them in a high opinion.

Suddenly, the screen came on, and on it, they saw what looked like a cross between a reptile and a human. It had greenish bronze skin, thick eyebrows, and red hair, and it looked at all of them, with an angry expression on its face.

"What is that?"screamed Wheeler.

"Olwen."said Gaia.

"Gaia! The creatures that came, claimed that they are from your planet!"

"You mean the settlers?"asked Arthur. "Does this mean that you must be the spirit of the planet Isis! Am I right?"

"I want them off my planet! Now!"she said furiously.

"Geez, don't you think you could lower your voice? We aren't deaf, you know."he said.

"I don't care what you are! I just want these disgusting creatures off my planet, and back to Earth where they belong!"

"There's nothing we can do about it!"

"You better do something, because if you don't, I will make certain that you planet suffers in a way you never thought possible! I want them off my planet!"

And she disappeared off the screen.

"She sounded pretty mad."said Kwami.

"What exactly can she do to us?"

"Lots of things."answered Gaia, with a worried look.

"Like?"

"Change the weather patterns, a lot of things."

"But she's on another planet!"

"If she is right, she can influence here on Earth, and Ra can, too."

"Oh, great. But what can we do?"

"We're going to have to do something, and that something will be that some of us here will have to go to Isis, and see if we can talk some reason into those people."

"Us?"asked Linka.

"Great. I always wanted to see aliens!"said Wheeler.

"This isn't a game, Wheeler. I'll design a spaceship, and of course, we'll have to decide to goes and who stays."said Arthur. "I don't know if the dectuplets should go. You know what their cat says about them. They shouldn't be away from the Earth, however, two of you and me should. The other ones stay, and get a head start on the project."

"No, we'll go."said Ma.Xiomara. "We'll go, and all of you will stay. It will be more organized that way, Cuzzy."

"No, no, no. Well, what if..."

"Everything will be fine."

"You guys might lose control and get violent with the settlers. That won't be good."

"We will go, whether you like it or not!"

"Maybe we should all go."said Mati, quietly.

"Fine. I think you're right, Mati. We just have to hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood on the veranda of Arthur's house, looking at the spaceship. Arthur sighed.

"I couldn't come up with a name for it. It's supposed to be an eco name, right? Just like the Geocruiser and the Ecocopter? Well, I guess we could call this one, um, Terraship?"

"I don't think it even needs a name."

"How did you get this done so fast."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"How long will it take us?"

At all these questions, Arthur tried to answer them one at a time.

"There was really nothing to it. It's just like any other spaceship. Of course I'm sure it's safe. Ain't I going to be going, too? Not to mention the fact that you guys are my best friends, and them my cousins. Would I be likely to put everyone here at risk. It should only take us a few hours, of course. It's much better than the spaceship the settlers used, you know. Some people do say I'm so smart, it's scary."

"It is scary."Wheeler told him.

"It would be to you, Yankee-Doodler."Linka told him.

"Um, what is everybody waiting for? I guess we have no time to lose, and the sooner we get to Isis, the better, right? So, everybody inside."

Everyone walked into the spaceship. It was very roomy, and it certainly looked comfortable. More like the private airplanes owned by Arthur's father, on which Arthur and the dectuplets traveled most of the time.

"There are enough snacks and everything, for everybody, and as for waiters, we're not taking anybody with us. Just ourselves, but the computer will cook anything for you, and I ask you people not to spill anything. I didn't designed this for you or anyone else to mess it all up."

"What's going to happen to this after the mission?"Wheeler wanted to know.

"It's probably just going to be an airplane, to take us to anywhere in the world. We should visit the tropics after this. I always did think that was the most beautiful place on the face of the Earth. Fortunately people don't really like those latitudes, they mostly like the temperate ones, even though they destroy the rainforests."

"And many species along with them."said Ma.Xulia.

"Guys, don't start. Is everybody in? First, of course, you will need to strap yourselves in, to escape the Earth's gravitational pull, and then the sun's. I'll go start the countdown meanwhile. The ship is pretty much automatic. It practically drives itself."

Arthur disappeared into another part of the ship.

"Things will go just fine. Won't they, Sissy?"asked Ma.Xacinta.

Sissy was looking out the window.

"I think I will miss the crickets and Mickeys."she said. "You don't think there are any on this planet Isis, do you?"

"I don't think there are, Sissy."

"I didn't think so, either. But hopefully, this will go fast, and we'll be back on Earth soon."

"Yes. We don't want to stay away from Earth for too long."

When they arrived on Isis, everyone noticed that they had landed on the mesa top, after Wheeler ran out of the spaceship, and threw up behind a rock.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much, Wheeler."Mati told him.

"I never want to see the stars ever again! I hate flying in space. Now I don't think I'll even be able to fly ever again! I hate flying!"

"No, I think you hate eating large amounts of junk food while flying, and then throwing up, Wheeler. Now you can't say that you need the energy, because there is no energy in it. It all came right back up!"Arthur said to him, laughing.

"Wait a minute. What are we doing on top of a mountain, or mesa. I thought you said on this planet, we had to stay in the valleys, because of the ultraviolet, and no oxygen. Does this mean I'll get a tan real fast. I don't want a tan! Not now, anyway."Ma.Xulia was complaining.

"No, no, no. You are not getting a tan. You see, before we came, well Gaia said that Isis will not harm us. We're here to help, so Olwen will protect us from this harsh climate. It's like we're the exception. For everybody, else, the uplands are dangerous. Very dangerous."

"And so now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess we wait for the hostess to greet us."

Everyone looked around.

"What a strange place."commented Linka. "Purple bird eggs! And so tiny, too!"

"Ah! Now those are beautiful bird eggs."cried Ma.Xochilt. "What a beautiful color. Now, if it were only a little lighter. You know, a few shades. Then you wouldn't ever need to paint Easter eggs. Well, you'd just need, like, pink flowers, or something. But the color is lovely. We should take some of these back to Earth with us. They're prettier the eggs the birds lay back on Earth."

"We're not taking anything!"Arthur said.

"We know. It was only a comment. Could we at least take a picture?"

Arthur sighed.

"I guess. I don't know if you have to ask permission."

"You're here."Olwen said, climbing to the top of the mesa. "More humans."she added darkly.

"We're not humans."Ma.Xitlalli told her. "We only look like them, but really we aren't. At least me and my sisters aren't the rest of them are different from other people. Gaia trusts them, you know."

"Well, I don't."said Olwen. "Just look what they are doing to my planet. My beautiful valley! It will never be the same after this. Even if they leave. Ever!"

Everyone walked to the edge of the cliff, towards the settlers' valley, and looked down. They could see the houses, the spaceship, and people walking in and out of the houses. They could see that before this, the valley had obviously been filled with high grasses, but now most of them were cut, where the village now stood.

"Gee."Arthur said. "Well, we'll see what we can do."

Olwen's eyes flashed.

"See? You will not see. You will do something about it, and get these creatures off my planet, and back to wherever they came from. Or else, your planet will suffer the consequences."

"Don't you think Earth has already suffered enough? I mean, having put up with stuff like this from these creatures for thousands of years? And all the creatures that have had to put with them? Don't you feel even a little, teeny bit sorry. Maybe you could kill them with you climate, or something."Ma.Xamila suggested.

"That would not be good for Isis and the creatures that live here. It could damage the ecosystem, such a rapid change in the climate."

"Yes, it could. Well, to work, people. We didn't come all this way just to look at the scenery. We came here to see what we could do. And I think we better get to it. Time stands still for no one, and those people are destroying Miss Olwen's planet, so let's go."

"How?"asked Wheeler. "Haven't you noticed how high this mesa is? How are we supposed to climb down?"

"Using your hands and feet."Ma.Xitlalli said, and she, her sisters, Sissy, and Olwen began to climb down the steep side of the mesa.

"Those guys would obviously climb, you know them. They can climb like goats, like spiders, and I suppose the fact that the cat went with them should be no surprise. Cats are very agile and nimble. And Olwen, well, it's her planet, isn't it? I guess she could go anywhere. But for us, no need to worry, back in the ship. It will also be our method of transportation around here."

Arthur and the Planeteers went back to the spaceship, and it descended to the valley floor. All eleven girls, and the cat were already waiting there for them.

"What took you guys so long?"asked one of the dectuplets. "We got here ages and ages ago."

"Well, the important thing is we're all here. Now, we just have to approach the settlers. Everybody, let's go."

They all walked toward the middle of the village. It was obvious that some of the settler suspected that they had not landed there with them. Some of them stopped them talk to them, but they simply said that they would explain later. When they got to the middle, Arthur was just about to start talking, but Ma.Xochilt spoke first.

"Listen to me, everybody,"she began. "Everybody needs to go back inside the spaceship and go back to Earth. We have a lot of hard work ahead of us, and the sooner we get started, the better. So, let's go."

"We can't go back!"cried one of the settlers.

"Yes, you will go back."said Olwen furiously.

"But we can't. Earth is too overcrowded now."

"That is really not my problem."

The dectuplets began to get angry.

"And who's fault is that? It's all your fault. It's your fault the planet is dying, and now what are you doing? Ha, you're running away, now that you've finished with one planet, you are going to ruin someone else's. Look, we don't really care about the other planets, but first, you are not going anywhere, until you clean up the mess you left behind on Earth!"

"Guys, I don't think you should be saying those things."Arthur was saying. He sounded worried.

"Maybe you should let Arthur handle this."Kwami suggested.

"I don't care who's going to handle this. I just want you all off my planet!"Olwen cried at the settlers. "Now. Go back to Earth. I don't care what you do there, or how you're going to solve these problems, just go back where you belong! You're spoiling Isis! Just look at what you've done! Get off my planet! Get off and never come back!"

"We can't go back!"

"Can't you?"asked Sissy, even though the settler weren't aware of what she said. Her eyes were bright, and they looked frightening, as the dectuplets' and Olwen's.

"Well, why can't everybody just go back?"asked Arthur.

"You know why."

"People, we've made too many mistake, and well, we have to act responsibly, don't we. We made a mistake, now it's time to deal with the consequences. We have to solve the problems, go back to Earth, and try to patch up all the mistakes."

"That's impossible. There's too many of them."

"Well, we have to try."

"You are the biggest bunch of babies."began Ma.Xamila. "I always knew people were weak and poorly adapted, I just never knew they were so weak and poorly adapted as this. They never grow up, and see things the way they are, do they? Ever. I thought people were supposed to reason. I've heard adults telling younger people about responsibility, that you should right your wrongs, face your problems and not run away from them, etc. Well, it's no wonder they get the message so clearly. The adults are giving them the perfect example. People are just hypocrites. It's in their 'nature', if you can even count such disgusting beings as a part of nature. We don't. Not only are you a bunch of weaklings, because you are. If you were to face a tiger, a lion, a dog, or any animal unarmed, you would obviously lose. The animals is much stronger than you are, you are also a bunch of idiots. You don't reason. Everyone else reasons better then you all do, because all other animals have hearts."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. We aren't going to solve anything like this, he thought. He cleared his throat, and began to talk. He and the planeteers had had a hard time getting the dectuplets and Olwen to stop yelling at the settlers, and getting them back to the mesa. They settlers were speechless, and afraid, too, he thought. Now they would probably never listen to them.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't be saying all these things, you guys. They aren't helping any."

Ma.Xamila smiled.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? However, it's the truth, and you have to face it. What I just said was all true."

"I don't care if it was true or not. I just want these creatures off my planet! NOW!"said Olwen.

"We'll get them off your planet. The problem is my cousin aren't really helping."he turned to them. "You guys should have just stayed on Earth, and let me handle all of this. You're no help at all. Just trouble."

"Really. And how do you plan to convince these people to go back to Earth. All we know is that they will go back, whether they like it or not. And the second they get there, they are going to start to clean up, even if we have to pay them to get them to do it! Of course, that's all people care about. Just money."

"You guys just don't know too much about people."

"We know enough."

"What I mean is you don't know how to communicate with them. People, most people, anyway, don't like the truth, precisely because of that. Because it's very harsh. Most of them, it seems like to run away from their problems."

"Just like they're doing right now."

"Forget it, forget it."

"What are we going to do now?"asked Kwami.

"Listen, you guys stay right here, don't you move, while the planet-dudes and I, we go see if we can talk some sense into those settlers. Not by yelling at them."

"We don't want to stay here. We're tired of staying here. We want to go with you."said Ma.Xacinta.

"You're not going anywhere. Not after the mess you just caused down in the valley."

"We didn't cause a mess. It was the settlers ruining the valley. Wasn't it, Olwen?"

"Yes, they are the ones ruining the valley, and I do have a feeling that what they said was true. When you consider what they're doing to Isis, and the reasons why they left Earth."

"We'll get them back to Earth. You just have to let me handle things my way."Arthur told her.

"Your way better work. And quickly, too."

"I assure you, it will be much, much more effective than their way. I promise. Come on, guys. And you, you stay here. Feed the cat, or something. Give yourselves a tour of the place. You don't visit a new planet everyday."

Arthur and the planeteers went down into the valley. The settlers were uneasy when they saw them. They were probably thinking they were going to treat them the same way those young women did. They had been most unpleasant, but they did not stand in the middle of the village, and tell them they were murderers, they were heartless, or anything like that. They did, however, tell them they had to go back to Earth.

"It's our home."Arthur was telling them. "And we can't leave, because if you don't go back, um, well, something terrible will happen. The spirit of the planet Isis, I know it sounds ridiculous, I know, I know, but she will cause climate changes on Earth that will be very bad for the ecosystem there. Not to mention everything here. The storm and everything. She is not exactly overjoyed at your being here. She wants you all off her planet. And she means it."

"But we can't go back. There are too many shortages, and not to mention the pollution."

"We must do something about it."Mati told them. "We cannot lose hope."

"These is no hope."

"We at least have to try."insisted Linka. "Please."

The settlers looked at each other.

"What about those other girls that were with you?"

"You mean my cousins? The ones with the red hair? They're on top of the mesa right now. Please forgive them about what happened earlier. They didn't...well, they did mean what they said. They just..., don't know too much about people. They have a hard time communicating, and they just care about the Earth, about the animals and plants that live there too much. They can't bear to see other creatures dying."

"The mesa, they will die!"

"No, no, no. That's a difficult explanation, which we are not worrying about right now. Right now what's important is that everybody gets in the spaceship, and we leave. The sooner the better."

"This is the only chance we have to escape shortages."

"People, do use your common sense. This solution isn't really a solution at all, because, you see, it's only like a stopgap. See, what's going to happen when there are shortages here, not to mention that this planet will not be able to support a lot of humans. And isn't it, don't you think kind of selfish of you here, to escape the shortages, when other people are still suffering on Earth? Maybe after this planet is worked out you'll move to another one, and then another one, and another one, and another one, and another one after that. You don't want to do that. Besides, do you really want to spend all of your lives imprisoned in this valley. Not being able to climb the mountains, or anything, because this planet doesn't have enough oxygen, and the sun is too hot?"

"What else can we do?"

"The dectuplets were right."Wheeler spoke up. "You people really just don't get it! Do you? Can't you just say yes, we will go, get into the spaceship and go? Think how easy that would be! It would solve so much."

Arthur thought of something, and wondered if he dared. He knew that if things didn't work out the way he wanted, there would be even more and more trouble than now. He took a deep breath.

"Look, we go back to Earth now, and try to work things out, and if things don't work out, or don't start to improve, however, you have to be making an effort, then if things don't work out, then everybody comes back to Isis, and start all over again. How about that. We have nothing to lose. Do we?"

The settlers thought about that.

"No."said one of them reluctantly.

"I'll even throw in some extra money."he said.

"Count me in."said one of the younger ones.

Well, they're right, thought Arthur. They're right about the money part, anyway, he thought. They will do anything for money.

All the settlers got into the spaceship. The decuplets, planeteers, and Arthur were also getting ready to go back to Earth.

"We'll be there before they will?"asked Gi.

"Yes."Arthur told her.

"Oh, no."said Wheeler, remembering the trip from Earth to Isis.

"Wheeler, you should probably make the trip in the bathroom, close to the toilet, anyway. I don't want any accidents in here. You barely had enough time to get there the last time."

"Oh, he just won't eat anything this time."Linka said, locking the cabinet to the where the snacks were.

"Yes, that's a good idea. And, everybody, you wouldn't believe what. As soon as we get to Earth, we have to start preparing everything for the Planeteer Movement, all right? That way as soon as the settler get back to Earth, we can start. These settler will be the first ones to join, of course."

"How much money are we paying them?"

"I don't know. I think we'll worry about that later. Quite a bit, though. Oh, right, they have to meet certain standards, you know. Like, if I didn't recycle anything this month, or my electric bill is the same, or something, then I don't get as much money, or I get kicked out. That way, we make sure we're not being cheated."

"Good thinking. I was just about to ask about that."said Wheeler.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it, anymore."

As soon as they got to Earth, they started working on the Planeteer Movement, as that was what they had agreed to call it. Kwami suggested that they not only run all these branches, but also advertise, and sell merchandise.

"That way we raise some more awareness. If people see the shirt, and all that. And I think we should have a logo, or symbol, or motto, or something."

"That's right, Kwami."cried Gi.

"It should be a globe, and 'The Power is Yours!'."said Ma.Xoaquina.

"We'll also start on Earth Day. Or maybe Arbor Day? No, Earth Day is closer. And see, it's only a day after the settlers will get here!"said Arthur


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone started to get ready for Earth Day. First they thought that they should hold the fair at Arthur's house, but he said more people would notice if it was somewhere like at a park, or a school.

Finally, they had everything ready, and were at El Oso Park. Kwami was standing in front of what was about a hundred and fifty trees, holding a clipboard. Next to him were a several different phamplets, some explaining the importance of trees, others explaining what kinds of trees were appropriate to plant in what climate, and so forth. At last minute the decuplet said that they should have a 'Pet Plants' assignment. Everyone would be given a special pet plant and they would be paid according to how well they took care of it.

Wheeler was in charge of emptying out the trash cans every two hours and explaining why it was important to recylce, and taking down names and adresses of people who would be participating. All the trash cans had been designed by the decuplts, who had put the recycling triangle on them in different colors, and the Planeteer logo and motto. They had used a lot of red so that people would notice it as they passed.

Linka was in charge of the lights, computers, or any other electrical equipment, and Gi of refreshments. Mati was in charge of selling souvenirs, Planeteer shirts, caps, shoes, socks, underwear, and pants. It seemed like all the money and effort they had put into publicity had paid off. It seemed like almost half of the city was there.

"This is just great."Arthur told Mati, as they handed out three pairs of different colored socks to a bunch of boys. "Just think, pretty soon we will have eight hundred people, from what Kwami just told me. Eighteen hundred, of course, in just the 'Arbor' club." That was what they had agreed to the name of Kwami's branch was going to be. "Not to mention that we already have a job for the 'Three R's' club." The Three R's was Wheeler's branch. "Just a few days ago, this man, you know how some of the houses have wooden fences around their yards? Well, this is a problem because dogs can dig really easy and make holels, and destroy these. Well, you see, he had some people but a brick fence up, and take this old one down, and now he's got a bunch of wood all over the back yard, and he needs to get rid of it. What we're going to do is take all this away, and make sure it gets to the recycling center. Otherwise, it might just stay there, or go to the dump."

"That's true. How many trees could we save just by recycling that fence."

"And of course, we already have people signed up, too, for the other branches. The 'Humane' branch," This was what Mati's branch was called a name which had been borrowed form the Humane Society. "We've already got about ninety people. The problem here is, of course, that most people already have pets, or they can't afford one. However, we will have a two and ten visiting the animal shelter twice a week. They can't adopt the animals, but it will be something. Almost a thousand people have joined the 'Hydro' and "Avi' clubs, too."

"This is working out great, Arthur."

"Yes, it is." Arthur replied.

Almost six months later, when they were going over the data, they found that things were going even better than expected.

"Would you believe that in these last two months, they have only had to fill one landfill when before it had to be at least ten a month. Wheeler deserves a big hand clap, and we're starting to see a change in the oxygen content already, and the smog, too! With all the people conserving energy, and then with all the carpools we've arranged, things have started to look better. The water is also a little cleaner, and it looks like people are using less of it. At least the ones signed up on the 'Hydro' club. I've been thinking. You see, I thought maybe we should wait a year, but I don't want to wait any longer.

I've just come up with an even better idea! You see, what we should do is start expanding. First, of course, we should hold another fair, to let people know just how successful things are. Second, we shall start selling ecocars. They will work like the Geocruiser, of course, you know solar-powered. And, then we should also have the people in the Avi club really start to live by the three R's, we will start installing solar panels in their homes, with their permission, of course, and that way, they use even less energy. And there's less homeless animals at the animal shelters.

And last, but not least, you see, we should aim at a younger audience. We should start a television show, maybe video game. Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Most video games are violent, however, this one will sort of use the fact that video games influence kids to its advantage. You see, you guys, you will have to do your best to save the planet. That's how you win, and on this one, anyways, there's no going back! Not like the other ones, that oh, geez, I made a mistake, better restart. No, that won't count. All the best video game players will be invited to show their strength, and we will listen to anyone who has any suggestions as to how to make the show, the Movement, or the game better. That way people feel like they have a say in all this."

"Arthur, this is great!"cried Gi.

"We just couldn't believe it, Cuzzy. We should have started all this a long time ago."said Ma.Xamila.

"Yes, we should have. But nobody thought of it before us."commented Ma.Xitlalli.

"Can't you guys look on the bright side of things for once in your life? Maybe we did start kind of late, but at least we started. Better late than never. Besides, it's a success. Maybe there is hope after all."

"We guess so. When will we start?"

A week later, everyone had gather at El Oso park again. Everyone was anxious to hear who the winners were.

"We have a surprise for everyone."Arthur was telling them. "This Planeteer movement has been very successful, and because it exceeded expectations, we will reward the winners with something much, much more than just their prize money. We will give them their own enviornmental friendly car! You can design your own, or you can choose one of the designs we have here in this book!"

Cheers and applause went through the crowds. Now no one could wait to see if they had won.

"Imagine life without having to worry about gas prices! Without having to worry whether you have enough gas to get where you're going! Not having to worry about a gas shortage! Not having to worry if we will run out of gasoline! Now, the winners. Mati."

Mati handed Arthur the list. When they heard their names they ran to take their check and look through the designs. Everyone else just applauded politely, obviously dissappointed that it had not been them. After the prize giving, Arthur made another announcement.

"I have another announcement, Planeteers. First of all, congratulations to the winners. Hopefully, everyone else will be motivated to try harder and hopefully, have better luck next time. And, apart from continuing with the original projects, we will start new ones. Who here loves to play video games? I know I do. Who's good at video games? I know I am. Who would like to see the Planeteers, and join on their adventures every day? Well, I know I would. That is exactly why we Captain Planet and the Planeteers will be making its debut in three months! Both the video game and the TV series!"

Later, they were sitting around Arthur's living room, drinking tea, and discussing the day's events.

"Things are going much, much better than planned. You see, I told everyone that people did care."Mati was saying.

"Well, we've still got a long way to go, but we can't lose hope. Remember, the power really is ours to make a difference. We are just sixteen people, and just look what we've done. Just us. Know people know that they can make a difference. Maybe that's what motivated them. That's a very powerful feeling. The future is in their hands."

The End


End file.
